


The Answers I’ll Never Get (For the Questions I’ve Never Asked)

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [19]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Car Sex, Copious Amounts Of Driving, DCU Big Bang, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Period Appropriate Internalized Homophobia, Road Trips, TAING-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Fed up with the rut he's in, Hal Jordan breaks it off with his girlfriend and sets off to see the pretty parts of America. Yet there are things he never expected to find on the road.





	The Answers I’ll Never Get (For the Questions I’ve Never Asked)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually did it! It's been a wild few months, two moves during the course of the Big Bang, a whole lot of trips, but I got it done. It came a long way from just a random idea to what I have today!
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta reader, [ Marble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Monoceros/pseuds/M_Monoceros) as well as the artists who have created the pieces for this fic, Airdantiene and Vertigod. I'll have links to the embedded pieces in the end notes. 
> 
> The title is original, but it was originally from "Heroes" by David Bowie. So put on some Bowie if you want that full 80s feel.
> 
> Enjoy!

Laying on the grass beside Hal’s beaten up, ugly green pick-up, Guy broke the silence as they stared up at the brightest stars that Hal had ever seen. He was too drunk to do anything but turn his head, following Guy’s slurred voice.

“D’ya think there’s something up there?”

Kyle snorted, drunk on the bourbon that Guy and John kept giving him. They were all drunk of course but Kyle was, by far, the most drunk. After all, it was Kyle who insisted on getting bourbon but was the only one who couldn’t buy it for himself.

“Of course there is.” John murmured, pointing up at the moon.

Guy paused, trying to form the words in his head, and Hal turned to watch as the ridge in his brow grew deeper. He thought about poking it with his finger, tracing it, but his fingers just slid into the cool grass instead.

“No. I mean, something up there for me. For...us.”

\--------

He probably should’ve left years ago, thinking back on their relationship. When the cycle had ended the first time. But Hal was nothing if not stubborn, and hindsight wasn’t something he liked to dwell on.

Carol had followed him from the door to his car several times as he moved boxes upon boxes of his things to his beat-up pick-up, trying and failing to continue to yell at him for something he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. In retrospect, her argument probably had a point during the beginning but had quickly devolved to lamenting about his entire personality.

Thinking back on it, it was probably something he deserved. Their problems hadn’t started at that point, the final nail in the coffin that was his broken relationship had been when he took her to dinner, the place he had taken her on their first date ever. He ordered a bottle of champagne for them, let her order the most expensive thing on the menu and even dessert. He was blind to the expectation in her eyes, and she broke up with him on the ride home.

That was break-up number two, and they should’ve called it quits after that.

After the fifth time they had broken up, he bought her a house and she was throwing him out of it. Just another thing on the list of Great Hal Jordan Mistakes, but at least he never bought her a ring like she had wanted.

He couldn’t blame her for anything she had been saying because he was sick of her as well, maybe even sick of himself. So he packed his things without word, Carol trailing behind him to continue her argument, yelling loud enough that the neighbors had come out to watch their domestic dispute. Like their lives were so perfect, behind their picket fences and sterile white shutters.

Hal didn’t have much to his name, just a few drawers of clothes and his ‘72 green Chevy pickup that held everything he had ever owned. With his father’s jacket slung over his shoulder and the key in his hand, Carol followed him to the door and she was blissfully silent for once. Hal could hear the birds chirping and the whispers of his soon-to-be-former neighbors as he looked into her tear soaked eyes.

When she spoke again, her voice was hoarse from the yelling.

“If you had given me a ring, I would’ve given it back to you.”

He didn’t say anything to that, couldn’t find it in him to dispute what she had said or have some comeback. Instead, he rolled up the window and turned the key, leaving her and Coast City behind. Hal didn’t look back because, if he saw her lit up in his red tail lights, he’d probably resign to starting the cycle over again.

He merged onto the highway, feeling the engine of his car in the vibrations, hearing it in the roar, and he felt free for once in his life. Like he hadn’t felt since he saw his father tear open in the sky in those small jet planes when he was too young to feel anything but wonder, looking up from the tarmac. Even when his mother refused to see his father fly, Hal had run down every morning before school to see him taking off, clutching that jacket in his arms.

It was a feeling he was always trying to replicate. The closest he felt to it was flying in a plane himself but even so, he just couldn’t replace the wonder he felt when his dad landed.

Hal supposed that the possibility of replacing the feeling ended when his dad hadn’t landed.

He realized he was speeding when he was getting irritated at someone going sixty miles per hour on the highway in front of him, itching to feel the open road without restriction. Gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white, the radio fuzzing between nothing and some call-in show.

If he was being honest, the thought of marrying Carol had come up. Hal had even gone into a jewelry store and looked at the rings, had her size memorized. He was about three seconds from signing the check when he decided to think about it.

Eventually neither of them could sit around to wait and see if he would break and buy the ring. Or if he would figure out that there was no ring in his future.

Somewhere between Coast City and LA, stuck behind the same damned person who was going sixty when he wanted to break the speed barrier, he realized that he didn’t really have a plan of where to go. That he might not have thought it through, that maybe he should turn around and beg Carol to take him back.

It would’ve been the logical thing to do, for his future and for his mother’s memory. She always wanted his brothers and him to get married and have kids, to pass on the Jordan legacy. But he passed opportunity after opportunity to turn around, and the smile on his face grew wider and wider as he just kept on driving. 

It wasn't like flying, but it felt pretty damn close. Something he so deeply needed, just him and the open highway, blowing right past the person he had been tailgating. He thought that he’d just drive to LA to blow off steam, then head back up to Coast City or somewhere close. Instead, he thought that he might just have to keep going, a deep itch inside of him that was long repressed.

He was going to see the country. To keep driving and then drive some more. Maybe he'd wind up turning around and heading home once all was said and done, maybe he'd find somewhere entirely new and want to stay there. The freedom, the lack of planning, it erupted in him. The wedge holding it all in had finally been loosened and there was a part of him that never wanted to stop.

Of course, that was the case...until he hit LA traffic. Stuck in that traffic, standing completely still, it just made him itch for the open road all over again. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and almost contemplated getting out of his car, continuing on foot. Anything to keep moving, something which used to feel like a sickness inside of him that finally started to feel right.

It wasn't quite the same but the answer came when his stomach growled and he could pull off the road at an exit. Hal pulled off as quickly as he could, tires nearly squealing against hot asphalt. He drove until he found a fast food joint, parking and walking inside.

Not five seconds after sitting down with his food, a man pulled up a chair and sat down across from him with a broad smile on his face.

Guy Gardner, as the man introduced himself with one huge hand thrust out for Hal to shake, had heard his tentative plans and immediately invited himself along. Maybe it was something in Guy’s eyes, earnest and not exactly kind, but incredibly honest, but he found himself agreeing. He figured he could use some company, the words not all the way out of his mouth before Guy plopped down into the bench next to him and stole a fry off of his tray.

Hal learned about Guy remarkably quickly. That he was a teacher until he wasn’t, a whole country away from a home that he wasn’t in any hurry to get back to. The pair had a lot in common, almost too much in common. Guy’s smirk was just on the wrong side of sleazy, took up a bit too much room in the way that he just started to press up against Hal’s boundaries, and they hadn’t even gotten on the road together. But the conversation carried on like they had known each other for years not just under an hour.

He had this look on his face, where he had to put the effort in to keep the sadness and anger hidden. It was something all too familiar to Hal, and he didn’t shrug off the arm Guy slung around his shoulder as they walked out to his car.

“You don’t have a car or anything?” He said, eyes sweeping around the lot.

Guy shook his head, gesturing towards the one bag on his arm.

“Nah, I hitchhiked here.” He said, tossing his bag into the back of the pick-up, before making his way up to the passenger side of the truck.

Hal nodded like it explained something about Guy, and he supposed that it did. He didn’t know how long he had been at that fast food joint, waiting for someone kind or stupid enough to give him a lift out east. He turned the key and his truck roared to life, Guy running his hands over the dash appreciatively.

“Oh baby, she’s got a purr on her,” Guy chuckled, “You gotta take good care of her, huh?”

He grinned, nodding again. The truck wasn’t just his baby, it was his last possession that he hadn’t left behind at Carol’s house, that wasn’t more hers than his. He stroked his fingers lovingly over the steering wheel, gripping it in his fists. Hal was suddenly itching to get back onto the road, pulling out of the parking spot and back onto the road.

Guy turned the dial on the radio, listening to the fuzzing in and out of songs until something came in relatively clear, something with enough synth and upbeat lyrics for him. Hal would’ve taken him for someone into rock and roll, but he was humming along to the pop song on the radio, turning it up as Hal sped to the highway.

It was a song that he half-recognized, possible from the radio itself but maybe because it had played at least ten times in the three hours he had driven previously. His fingers tapped along to the synth beat on the steering wheel as he got onto the highway to speed East as fast as possible.

There were somethings that he learned quickly about Guy Gardner. That his face was too small for the grin that always threatened to split it, and that, once he started talking, it was hard to get him to stop. Every little question that Hal asked got an explanation that was far longer than it probably needed to be. 

It was hard to not get to know Guy. Hal found out about his bastard of a father and how his favorite thing in the world used to be the lights of the Baltimore skyline where he was from until it became the look of wonder on the faces of the kids he taught. Then it was the endless stars of the night sky after he had been on the road for months at a time. If he hadn’t gotten so quickly interested in Guy’s life, he might think it uncomfortable how much he knew about a man he had known for under an hour.

But Guy was one of those people who had a way about him, that made people want to listen when he spoke. At least, he made Hal want to listen when he spoke. Made him keep asking questions to hear him more. Definitely the fastest he’s ever made friends with someone, it usually took him a lifetime to get close to someone. But not with Guy Gardner, every time he caught the smile on his face out of the corner of his eye when he mentioned a particularly happy memory.

Maybe he’d get tired of the way Guy had to fill every second with conversation, not leaving a modicum of silence between them, but he enjoyed the feeling of actually enjoying having someone around that he wanted to talk to. Someone he hadn’t gotten tired of yet in his life, a person he had found himself excited to be around. For now, he thought that he would never get tired of Guy’s frenetic, magnetic energy.

Naturally, their first argument happened somewhere close to where California blended in with Nevada. If Hal tried to think about what they had been arguing about, he wouldn’t be able to say what it was, only that it was completely pointless. But he could still remember the way anger, like any emotion, lit up Guy’s entire face. The way he gestured with his hands to make his point, and the way that he shook with it.

It took about ten minutes for him to get over it as well, he burned hot but quick. It wasn’t something that Hal had ever experienced before, Carol held grudges and so did he in a way. It was remarkably difficult to hold a grudge against Guy though, and he wondered why there was a part of him comparing Guy to Carol. It was easy to ignore though, from the sheepish way Guy apologized and suggested that it was probably time for them to stop.

So stop they did, it was late after all and he found himself pulling off the highway and heading into the bright lights of Las Vegas.

Vegas was a confusing mess of a city, sleazy and sick with the lights and dirt. He hated it instantly but caught the look of awe on Guy’s face in the reflection of the passenger side window, and thought that there would be no harm in staying the night.

Plus, he was pretty tired.

They drove until they found the one motel that didn't look totally horrible, aptly called the Lucky Aces. It had a strange energy about it, the parking lot was completely full but every room seemed to be empty. It was easy to guess where everyone was, although they passed by a man smoking cigarettes near the stairs.

The room was ratty but not totally disgusting, it had clearly seen better days. But there were two beds and the sheets looked clean enough. Guy flopped down onto one of the beds, groaning loudly into the surface.

“Not bad.” He mumbled into the blanket, curling up before rolling over.

Ginger hair was in disarray and he had a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

“We gonna go tear up the town, Jordan?” 

Hal thought about it before shaking his head, suddenly feeling a weariness in his bones. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Nah, I'm probably just going to relax.”

Guy pouted, crossing his arms.

“So boring. I'll bring ya back some beers or a babe or somethin’.”

He chuckled, waving Guy off and watching him go. Hal collapsed onto the bed but, despite his exhaustion, he found it somewhat difficult to sleep. His stomach started to growl and he found himself quite thirsty. Hal remembered the vending machines by the stairs and he got up, grabbing his key on the way out.

The man chain smoking by the vending machines was still there as Hal fed the machine quarters. He usually wouldn’t, but he just couldn’t resist the urge to talk to him.

John Stewart, as he found out was his name, did not usually smoke except in short bursts where he smoked a lot. He had a smile on his face that only served in making him look even sadder. A sort of uneasy tilt of his lips which just made the hollowness in his dark eyes even deeper. He passed the cigarette he was holding to Hal, who took a deep drag from it. 

He laughed when Hal coughed up the smoke, and it was almost a genuine sound.

“My wife hated that I smoked.”

And Hal understood the reason for the empty look. That was how he found out that John was married to a woman named Katrina, and that they had no kids but wanted some one day. And that she had passed away suddenly, and that John hopped on a train and headed west right after the funeral.

Now he was tired and ready to go home. Hal didn't even need to think about offering him a ride, they were heading in that direction to bring Guy to Baltimore anyway. 

When Guy got back to their motel room, Hal and John were in the middle of a deep conversation about the architecture of commercial airplanes. Guy took one look at John and held out his hand, introducing himself.

Once John was caught up on the open book that was Guy Gardner’s backstory, Hal learned a little more about John. That he was an architect who lived in Detroit his entire life, that his wife had told him to do something impulsive for once. John was an easy man to get along with, even if there was something in his eyes that made Hal think he was hiding something, if that smile wasn’t exactly happy.

Eventually, the beer that Guy had bought was gone and the bags of chips that Hal had gotten were all eaten, so there was nothing left to do but sleep. John went back to his own room, and Hal briefly found it strange that he was willing to trust the fact that they would still be waiting for him in the morning. 

Hal didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up to the grey light of the morning filtering in through the blinds. He blinked, rolling over and finding the space next to him empty.

Right. He was in a motel room with a near stranger, having left Carol and his past life behind. And another stranger was knocking on the door, Hal got up to let him in.

“I gotta take a shower before we go, could you make sure Guy is ready to go?”

John nodded, and Hal grabbed his bag, heading for the bathroom. The door didn’t actually lock, but the shower spurted to life and the water was actually hot, so he stripped himself naked and stepped into it. 

He made short work of washing his hair and body, scrubbing his hand over his scalp. Hal moved a hand down his body, curling around his cock and starting to stroke himself off.

It wasn’t like he needed to do it for some underlying sexuality crisis or anything, it was just that he didn’t know the next time he would be able to. He grunted into the hand that slapped over his mouth and pictured any woman but Carol, some busty girl spread over a centerfold that he might’ve seen. 

That wasn’t working, instead he kept his mind clear of any thoughts and focused on the action. The way that his hand felt over his dick, sliding over it, his own hand just almost too rough. On the painful side of pleasure, calluses catching on sensitive skin. He thumbed over the head of his cock and shook for it, gasping softly.

That was enough for him to spurt hot cum down the drain, the spray washing away what he had done. He leaned back hard against the wall, the tiles cool against his back, and Guy took that opportunity to pound against the door. It rattled in the frame and, for a second, Hal found himself worrying that it would come loose, and John and Guy would see him with his hand still stroking himself through orgasm.

“Hurry up, Jordan, I’m starving and I still gotta shower too!” Guy yelled out.  
“Almost done.”

He hoped his voice wasn’t shaking as he directed himself under the spray to finish his shower.

Hal finished getting ready, emerging from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his neck. He hadn’t quite dried off his skin, clothes sticking uncomfortably, and he moved to get ready.

Guy could be doing the same thing in there. That was a thought that he had to push out of his mind because he really didn’t know what it meant. He probably wasn’t anyway, from the way he came out of the bathroom quickly and packed up without another word.

Hal checked out of the motel room, and came out to Guy and John discussing somewhere to go to for breakfast. Guy mentioned a diner he had seen the night before, and neither Hal nor John could find any objections, so they went there.

A young man, who hardly looked older than a kid, had hovered around them while they sat at the table. John had stepped out that morning, having bought an interstate map, and they were discussing their travel plans over it. Guy and Hal were bickering about who was going to be driving, while John rolled his eyes and tried to talk over them to get some form of a plan in action. Hal insisted that he would be the only one to drive, it was his car after all and Guy looked like he drove like a maniac.

The kid passed by their table three times as far as Hal could tell, watching as the waitress dropped their food off. He was wearing a worn denim jacket, and his jeans had holes in them. He was either going to beg for money or that was how kids were dressing these days.

It was Guy who finally addressed him, head snapping up.

“Kid, either sit down and ask your question, or fuck off and leave us alone.” He said, gesturing to the empty seat next to John.

He sat down quickly, voice shaking slightly.

“Uh, my name is Kyle. Kyle Rayner. And I was wondering...if you had room for one more? I'm trying to get to New York City.”

Kyle Rayner was a broke college drop out from LA who was just looking to get away from the West coast, from his fancy art school. He was just barely nineteen and running from something that he didn't want to talk about, with about thirty bucks in his pocket and paint smudged on his jeans. 

“We're not gonna have some worried momma call the cops on us for kidnapping her baby boy, are we?” Guy asked, gesturing at Kyle threateningly with a syrup soaked bite of pancake on his fork.

“No. She knows I'm leaving.”

And that was that. They all piled into the car, Hal behind the wheel with Guy calling shotgun and taking the passenger seat, the other two having no other choice but to claim the back seat.

It was there, as they drove off, that Kyle started to open up. Like the further they got away from that place, the happier he seemed to be. He was running from something, that much was clear, but he had a sweet face and an earnest smile, and he didn’t seem to want to shut up when he started talking. There was still something that he wasn’t telling them, instead he talked about art and old cartoons, as well as the Japanese cartoons he liked. 

Guy and John asked him questions about them, and Kyle was full of answers. Hal was content to just listen or tune him out even, listening to the song playing low on the radio instead. 

It felt nice to not be alone, to be surrounded by conversation, even if he couldn’t even hope to understand a single word Kyle said about the “anima” or whatever it was he was talking about. 

Eventually, they stopped for lunch and to try to figure out where they were going. They hadn’t made it too far out of Vegas, close enough where they were still seeing signs to turn back for it. Kyle and John had stepped inside the gas station to get some sandwiches and snacks to go, while Guy helped him figure out where they were going.

“I think we should head north. Go up and see some mountains or something.” Hal said, pointing at Montana.

Guy snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You leave some brain cells in Vegas last night? That’s so far out of the way, we should just drive through Colorado an’ head straight to Detroit.”

It was Hal’s turn to roll his eyes, prodding at the map again.

“This is my road trip, pal. You’re all just along for the ride, we go my way.”  
“Well you shouldn’t have picked up any hitchhikers, jackass.”  
“I could still leave you here then, how does that sound?”

Guy responded by hauling off and punching him right in the face. Hal grunted in pain, falling against the truck and clutching at his face.

“Fuck!” He hissed, eye stinging.

That smirk pissed him off, so he pushed forward as well, punching Guy across the face as well just to knock that look off his face. 

When John and Kyle got back, Hal and Guy were rolling around in the dusty parking lot, yelling out obscenities and trying to pin the other. The other two rushed over, joining in with the yelling as they tried to pry them apart. John ended up hauling Guy off of him and pushing him up against the truck, while Kyle kneeled down by Hal and tried to help him up.

“What the hell happened, we were gone for maybe five minutes?” John said, glaring over at Hal when he snorted.

“It was nothing. Just a little disagreement, we’re fine. Right, Hal?” Guy said, turning his head and spitting a mouthful of blood.

Hal shot him something that might’ve been a grin, might’ve been a sneer. His teeth were stained red and he caught Kyle wince, ripping his eyes away from him. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. Let’s go.”

Hal limped over to the driver’s side, getting in and slamming the door behind him, starting up the truck. When Guy finally got into the car, he got into the back, refusing to look at Hal. It was Kyle who got into the passenger side, hesitating and looking at John, who had his teeth grit hard enough to put a certain set to his jaw.

Kyle passed out the sandwiches, and Hal ate it quick enough that he couldn’t tell what the meat inside of it even was. Save for the radio and the sound of Guy chewing noisily in the back, they were silent for a little while after that. 

It wasn’t like they were mad at each other anymore. That wasn’t how either of them seemed to work, but John and Kyle didn’t seem to know that. They figured that Hal was about three seconds away from booting Guy out and telling him to find his own way.

It was Guy who broke the silence, starting up and causing both Kyle and John to wince.

“I don’t know about yours, Jordan,” He said, “But my eye is fuckin’ killin’ me.”

Hal barked out a laugh, a sudden sound, and he nodded.

“God, what were we thinking? I think mine’s gonna swell. We’ve got to get some ice for these.”

That broke the tension, although Hal didn’t miss the look Kyle gave to John in the rearview mirror, catching each other’s eyes. Kyle was young, sensitive, and John must’ve grown up without brothers. But, to Guy and Hal, it felt like a release of tension. They fought and were able to move on, maybe without punching each other in the face next time. 

They drove without stop from that point until the night time came. Hal was disappointed in the lack of progress they had made, still too close to Vegas and California. Kyle had to go to the bathroom a fair amount as he quickly found out, often stopping them at gas stations or at the side of the road. Guy lamented this fact often enough, leaning out the window to poke fun at him or to encourage him, which only made him go even slower.

Eventually, they just had to stop. Hal thought he could keep going, but he needed to get out of the car and stretch his legs, and the motel seemed to be the only place for miles.

The motel somewhere either in Utah or Arizona was a lot grossier than the place they had stayed in when they were in Vegas. On top of that, it was completely full save for one two bed room. The man at the front desk gave them a scathing look, and Guy nearly had to rip his fingers off to grab the key, but the four of them were soon standing in the doorway.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably on his feet, regarding the room with disgust. John steered him into the room with a hand on his shoulder. Hal just hoped that the mini fridge had some form of alcohol in it, as the motel was the only place around for miles. He also hoped there was something cold on there to stick on his eye after Guy had punched him in the face earlier at lunch.

To his relief, Kyle seemed to calm down, sinking into the comforter that had a huge brownish stain on the corner. On top of that, there was both booze and an ice machine. Guy had gone out, finding the machine and bringing back a bucket full of it while John poured them all drinks.

Guy bundled some ice into two washcloths for both of them, holding one of them to his own black eye and holding out the other bundle to Hal in one of his huge hands like a peace offering. He took it, wincing as he pressed it against his eye a bit too quickly. Still, he knew that it would help the swelling go down, and the drink that John put in his hand would help with the coldness. The coke and whiskey warmed him from the inside out.

“So, how are we doing this? We can flip for the two beds, and then the losers play for the couch?” Kyle said, reaching into his pocket for a coin and looking a tad nervous about the whole thing.

“I think the beds are big enough for two people. Uh, if that’s cool with everyone I mean.” Hal said, and John nodded.

He looked over at Guy, who shrugged.

“Works for me.”

Kyle ended up sleeping in the same bed as him, while Guy and John took the other one. Hal was out pretty much the moment his head his the pillow, driving for around two days straight took it out of him. The others kept it down while he tried to sleep, Guy and John talking quietly and Kyle sketching quietly in one of his notebooks. Hal was lulled to sleep by the soft scratching of Kyle’s pencil against the paper.

It was noise and movement that woke him up, eyes blinking awake. It was still dark outside, the only light coming from the lights outside the motel room. He blinked in the darkness, not getting up as he tried to find the source of what woke him up.

It was Kyle, making soft noises in his sleep. Little gasps and whines that made it sound like he was having a nightmare. Hal nearly leaned over to wake him up and see if he was okay, but he realized almost too late that he wasn’t having a bad dream.

Kyle cursed softly, bowing slightly, and Hal realized that a nightmare was the last thing he was having. Kyle was awake and he was jerking off. The kid twisted in the blankets, turning onto his back and Hal suddenly had an eyeful of exactly what he was doing.

He thought about waking up fully and telling him to go do it in the bathroom, but he realized that the only thing that would make Kyle do would be to run for the hills. So Hal thought about turning over onto his other side and ignoring what was happening in the bed beside him, but he was frozen in place.

Kyle’s lips were parted, and he watched that hand move under the blanket as he stroked himself off, his other hand coming up to muffle the little noises that were leaving his mouth. 

Hal never thought that he’d be watching another man masturbate, nevermind in what could only be described as rapture. He found himself wondering what he looked like under those blankets, if he looked anything like Hal’s cock did or if it was different entirely.

It was too much to wonder what another man looked like, so he slowly moved to turn, eyes slipping shut as he flipped over onto his other side. Hal was facing the other bed, listening to Kyle’s breath catch. Kyle paused his movement before resuming slowly, not quite picking up the same pace as before.

When Hal opened his eyes again, he was met with the deep, burning brown eyes of John Stewart. They maintained eye contact as Kyle got off in the bed beside him, hips stuttering up as he moaned softly into the deathly silent motel room. When he got up to go to the bathroom, Hal could finally look away from John, but he couldn’t even get close to saying what it meant.

Hal closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, it was to the sound of John and Kyle coming into the room with four cups of coffee. When Kyle passed him one of them, their fingers brushed together and he almost missed the way his eyes widened slightly.

He didn’t dwell on what that meant. He couldn’t. Instead, he drank his coffee as the local news station fuzzed in and out on the television set. 

“We need to make better time today.” Hal said, wondering why his voice sounded so clipped. 

What did he have to be angry about? It was a question that he couldn’t answer, because he wasn’t mad at Kyle. If he had been mad at Kyle, he would’ve jumped out of the bed like it was on fire and put him on blast. Was he mad at himself for not hating it? For the way he reacted when Kyle finished and got up to go to the bathroom, tearing his eyes away from John’s and pushing his hips into the bed to get some form of friction. 

He fell asleep hard, cock pushing up against the mattress, and woke up on edge.

Hal couldn’t take it out on the rest of them, to keep the open secret a secret. One that Guy seemed to be in on as well from the way he avoided eye contact with Kyle as well.

When Hal spoke again, his voice was more gentle.

“One of you wanna check the map and find something to do tomorrow while I go shower? We’ll camp out in the truck tonight and take it slower tomorrow, I just...want to get somewhere today.”

For the second time during that trip, he found himself hunched over the shower drain, stroking himself off quickly. This time, though, it meant a bit more. This time, instead of pointedly trying to think about nothing, his mind went to that night before. To Kyle getting off in the very same bed, to John’s ragged eyes boring holes into him.

Once it was out of his system, he wouldn’t have to think about it again. He could continue the road trip and get on with his life without this complication. So, he let himself think about it. It didn’t count if it was all in his head, in the shadows of the dark hotel room.

With a muffled grunt, he shot off into the drain, shivering despite the hot water running down his body, and set off to finish his shower quickly.

John got into the passenger side after Kyle told him that it was his turn. He thought that Guy might object but he shrugged those big shoulders, a look that Hal hadn’t realized he had seen a lot of over the past few days until he watched it again. 

He found that he was sick of driving but he wasn’t about to let any of the others drive, so he got into the drivers side and pushed the keys into the ignition, suddenly feeling bone weary. 

Yet he set off onto the road, leaving another place behind in his dust. The thought crossed his mind that he wouldn’t ever see that shitty motel again. He wouldn’t see any of those places again, if he returned to Coast City after all of this was said and done, he’d be taking a more direct route. Or maybe he’d just sell his car and take a plane back, sick enough of driving that he wouldn’t want to do it again.

Maybe he’d give the car to one of them and hitch his way back. He really didn’t have the money for a plane ticket after all.

It was a lot to think about and it was far enough away that it was yet another thought he could push back, filing it away for later. 

Everyone else in the cab of the truck was quiet, John was humming along to the radio that played some pop song that they had all gotten sick of from the radio’s constant playing of it.

“You can change it if you want.” Hal said to John, who smiled slightly and reached for the dial.  
John searched through the channels for another song that Hal would eventually tune out in favor of the road with nothing on either side. 

They stopped for dinner somewhere when the sun was just starting to set, and Hal was starting to get antsy from driving. He felt too big for his body, bursting at the seams, and he just needed to stretch his legs. The others seemed to be feeling the same way, John and Guy had gotten into arguments about sports teams that felt like more than just gentle ribbing. Plus, he could hear Kyle’s stomach rumbling, and pulled off at a diner.

The inside of the place was pretty dated, and smelled like grease. It made his stomach growl, realizing that it had been awhile since they last stopped. The bored looking waitress led them over to a bench with ripped red pleather seats that had been taped over, ripped, and taped over again. All four of them ordered a burger and fries, and four cokes. Hal thought he could use the caffeine, they had a little while to go before he’d feel okay with stopping.

He realized that his little aimless journey now had an endpoint, and three separate goals. Get everyone home, when Hal was running away from his own home. It was a strange feeling, and he felt an itch inside of him again.

Guy looked over at him, like he had known him for his entire life and not just for a few days. When he spoke, his voice was softer than Hal had ever heard it.

“Bitter’s not a good look on you, Jordan.” He said, like he knew him.

And Hal wondered when they did start to know each other. It could’ve been the first time they met, or maybe it was when they punched each other in the face. They had only known each other for one day longer than they knew the other two, yet it felt like longer. Maybe it was because of how closed off John was and how mysterious Kyle had been, while Guy had told him everything about him during the first meal they had shared together.

He wondered if he’d ever get to know John and Kyle, or if they’d pass by him after just a few days of their trip.

“I’m getting a newspaper.” He said, tearing his eyes away from Guy without answering the question that was behind his statement.

The newspaper would be easy to talk about, especially when he scoffed at the image on the cover. There, in grainy black and white on the cover of the Gotham Gazette, was a mostly-black picture of a man dressed like a bat.

He went rushing back over to the table, slapping it down on the surface of it.

“Have you guys seen this shit? This dude’s running around Gotham dressed up like a bat. They’re calling him the Bat Man.”

Guy laughed, flipping the paper to look at it.

“Wow, he looks like a tool.” He said.

John took a long look at it, chuckling and crossing his arms.

“I heard that he jumps off of rooftops. He’s gonna get himself killed-- that is, if he’s even human.”

Kyle shrugged after reading the first few sentences. 

“I think he’s doing a good thing. He stops criminals, just like that Superman in Metropolis.”  
“Yeah, but that guy’s like a god or something.” Guy said.

Hal continued to stare at that grainy picture, wondering if he was a real human or if he was some sort of monster under that cowl. There was a part of him that thought, “If he’s a real human, why can’t I do that?”

It was a question that he couldn’t answer, yet another one to add to the list. Maybe it was because this guy seemed to have a ton of money if all the gadgets he used had anything to say about that. Hal was just a man who could fly a plane and who left every cent behind with an ex girlfriend who was sick of his shit.

Maybe that was why he hated the Bat Man. Not because he was an idiot who was throwing himself off of buildings and catching other idiots who also dressed up, but because he wished he was that idiot.

“If we became bad guys, I bet he couldn’t catch us.” Guy said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Hal snorted into his coke, tearing his eyes away from the paper to look Guy in the eyes.

“What, like start a gang? Or do the costume thing?” Kyle said.  
“We’d start a gang, kid. You’ll never catch me in some bright green, ridiculous costume like that Riddler guy.” 

John laughed, not looking up from the paper that he had picked up to flip through.

“Not going to wear a bunch of question marks on your chest, Guy?”  
“No way! We’d be all classy, wear suits and shit like that.”

The waitress returned with their food, interrupting their conversation. They stopped talking in favor of eating anyway, all four of them suddenly aware of how hungry they were. The burgers weren’t bad, although the fries were disappointingly soggy. Kyle passed around the somewhat crusty bottle of ketchup, Guy passing it without using any while John only put some onto the plate for his fries.

They ate quickly, Kyle scarfing his burger down quicker than anyone else at the table and reaching over to steal fries when he was done. Guy swatted his hand away, while John pushed a handful of fries onto his plate.

After eating, they paid for the meal all together, each person dropping a handful of bills onto the table until they had enough, and then they were getting back into the car. Hal shot Guy a look, and then Guy was getting into the driver’s side without any word.

Hal slid into the passenger seat, handing the keys over to Guy. Before this, he wouldn’t let anyone touch his car, nevermind drive it. Even Carol wasn’t allowed to drive his car, she had her own that she drove. But there he was, letting someone he had known for just a few days drive his car.

That way, they could keep going for longer. With Guy, who hadn’t driven at all, they could keep going through the night, saving some cash that would be wasted on a motel. Plus, they could drive past some of the grosser looking places that they would’ve had no choice but to stop at when Hal was the only one driving.

They kept driving for two days like that, swapping between Guy and Hal and, eventually, John as well. Kyle never offered and Hal wasn’t about to offer some kid a chance to drive his car, so that was fine. Eventually, though, all three of them were tired of driving through the night, and they stopped at a place that wasn’t half bad. There was even a town area surrounding with a liquor store and a pizza place.

Hal ordered the pizza over the phone while John and Guy went to go buy beer, leaving just Kyle to flip through the few channels on the television. He seemed to settle on some local news, a story about what little things happened in a place like that.

He realized that he hadn’t been alone with Kyle until that point, maybe he had been avoiding it but they really hadn’t had a chance to be alone. Even when Kyle went into gas station stores to grab snacks or when he went to the bathroom in the restaurants, he always waited until Kyle was with someone else to join him.

Maybe it was because he couldn’t get the image of what he looked like when he came out of his head, the little noises he made on repeat in his ears. But he couldn’t hold that against Kyle, he was pretty much a kid and kids had needs. It hadn’t meant anything, he was probably picturing some girlfriend after all and Hal was just overthinking it.

Overthinking the idea he had formed in his head, that Kyle wanted him to roll over and offer help. That John would join them and that Guy would offer himself up as well, a dirty little movie that Hal couldn’t help but think, the one he just couldn’t leave behind in that shower. It burst at the seams, the boundaries he had to force himself to set just weren’t enough anymore.

When he was actively thinking about it, actively adding other participants, he really couldn’t put it off as an errant thought. Not when he had built it up like some god damned, fucked up little story he had made. Not when it didn’t make him angry or confused, rather he felt no confusion in his head about it at all. Just arousal pooling in his gut and maybe a bit of anger but only towards himself.

He couldn’t think those things. He couldn’t rope these people into his dirty little fantasies. 

Maybe it was just because he hadn’t had sex in a long while. He had lived with Carol, sure, but they had been fighting for so long that he hadn’t even wanted to, even if she had been offering. Which she hadn’t been of course.

He had to stop thinking about it at any rate, because Kyle was looking at him and smiling softly.

“You look tired.” He said, voice soft.  
“I am. Just a little bit though.”  
“Why don’t you lay down, I can get the pizza. If you fall asleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s here.”

Hal nodded, moving over to one of the beds and laying down on it. He didn’t fall asleep, not really, but he dozed off a bit, listening to the sound of the AC unit whistling and whirring on the wall and the sound of the local news. After a little while, Kyle was shuffling through his bag and then there was the scritching of pencil on paper. 

He wondered what Kyle was drawing, didn’t realize he had asked out loud until Kyle huffed out a little laugh.

“I’m drawing you. Keep still.”  
“You draw the others or am I just special?” Hal mumbled into the pillow.  
“I’ve drawn them too.”

It wasn’t an answer to his question, the way Kyle said it letting him think that it could be that he was special as well as the other ones being special. 

“Can I see?”  
“Nope.”

That was when he fell asleep, being awoken by Kyle’s hand on his shoulder and the smell of pizza wafting through the room. John and Guy came back at that point as well, shuffling in after the pizza delivery boy with a couple of six packs. Hal sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the pizza box.

It took him a few moments of chewing on the same slice of pizza without really eating it to be fully awake, especially as Guy slid a cold can of beer into his hand. He ate quicker after that, drinking his beer and listening to the conversation that the other three were having without really listening, just letting their words wash over him.

He was more tired than he had realized, but he was also starving and really needed a drink. Even the cheap beer the two had picked up tasted good when it had been awhile since he last had one, eating and drinking quickly. 

The pizza was gone by the time he was fully awake, having eaten a few slices himself. Kyle ate most of it by far but Guy gave him a run for his money. Hal nibbled on a piece of crust, reaching for another beer and cracking it open, taking a deep drink. It had started to taste gross at that point, like watered down, crappy beer but he wasn’t about to object.

Especially since the next one he drank tasted alright. And the next one after that, when he was starting to feel good, a slight level of drunk building up under his skin, leaving him warmer, happier. He was speaking before he really realized, opening his mouth as the words just sort of fell out.

“So, before all of this, I was dating this girl, Carol. We met when we were kids, right? Her dad owned the company my dad flew for. I,” He cut himself off, looking down at the beer in his hand, “I’m glad I didn’t ask her to marry me. If I did, I wouldn’t have met you guys.”

It felt a bit sappy to say, a bit too close to something he couldn’t say, but they all smiled at him. 

From there, they talked about previous girlfriends. Guy talked about this Norwegian girl he dated for a bit, about how a part of him might still want to marry her.

“And then she ran off with this Brazilian girl we knew, Bea. I saw it coming though, they were very close.” Guy finished, shrugging.

No one knew what to say about that, so John started to talk about his wife and how she was the only woman he had ever loved, how she lit up a room when she walked into it. It was very clear that he loved her very much, so Hal smiled at him and patted his shoulder because it felt like the right thing to do.

When he looked over at Kyle, it looked as if he was about to cry. Hal thought that he had gotten caught up in John’s story but then he opened his mouth to speak.

“Her name was Alex,” He started, voice tiny, “I knew her from high school. I was going to marry her one day, I was sure of it. But she started up with drugs, needles and shit. I just couldn’t watch her kill herself like that.”

The mood had soured in the room, but Hal couldn’t blame Kyle for it. He was finally opening up to them, and it seemed like he desperately needed to talk about it. 

“She tried to get me into it. Said it felt so good, better than pot and drinking. But I knew a guy who died from it, so I just ran. Called my mom and told her I was leaving. I just wish I could help her but I can’t.”

Hal was moving before he could think of it, wrapping Kyle up in his arms. He wasn’t tiny but he was lanky, and pushed hard into the hug. Kyle wasn’t crying but he seemed like he was pretty close to doing it, and Hal just held him close.

“You did the right thing, Kyle.” He murmured into dark hair, because it was the only thing he could think about saying in that moment.

He kept holding Kyle at that point, John and Guy wisely deciding that they had enough of the conversations at that point, Guy pulled out a deck of cards and they settled into a game of what looked like Go Fish. Hal joined them when he tucked Kyle into bed, pushing him to go to sleep, they only played a few rounds before deciding to sleep.

John slid into the bed with Kyle while Guy and Hal took the other one, and he very quickly fell asleep, sleeping throughout the night with no disturbances.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. Very, very warm. It was coming from a source behind him and something heavy over him. It felt...nice. Very nice in fact, he cuddled into it, pushing back.

It wasn’t often that Carol was the big spoon, but he liked being wrapped up in her arms. The feeling of her huge body against his back and, _wait_ , huge?

He was on the road, had left Carol behind. And he certainly wasn’t sharing a bed with her, he was sharing a bed with Guy Gardner.

His eyes flew open and he saw Kyle smirking at them, eyes a bit puffy from sleep and sadness as he was sketching away in his sketchbook. Hal shifted a bit, frowning at Kyle as Guy just mumbled something, pulling him in closer.

Well...it did feel nice. Guy was warm after all and he felt...safe in his arms. And his morning wood was pressing up against Hal’s ass which was something that shouldn’t have felt like a bonus but Hal really couldn’t tell where his head was at on that fact.

It was something that would’ve made him jump away a week before that. Hell, just being in another man’s arms would’ve made him do that before all of this. Instead, in his still half asleep state, he found himself twitching back into him slightly, just enough so Kyle might not notice.

His eyes slipped shut as he did it again, Guy mumbling something again and pushing into him in response. Hal felt his own cock growing a bit harder than just morning wood, felt Guy’s doing the same. He couldn’t tell where something like this would go, especially when Kyle was right there, sketching away, but then Guy was reaching over and sliding a hand between his legs.

When Guy’s hand made contact with his cock, he suddenly felt Guy jump back, his own eyes flying open like the spell had been broken. He sat up quickly, looking over at Guy who had a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

Hal was speaking before he even knew it, like he was trying to play off his own enjoyment of the situation, playing off the flush spread over his face.

“Having a nice dream there, Gardner?” He asked, forcing a frown onto his face.  
“I guess I was.” Guy responded, totally honest.

Hal almost expected him to have some good comeback to what he said but the honesty made him pause. The frown fell from his face and he reached down, pulling the blanket over his crotch so the others wouldn’t notice that he had been enjoying himself too, replaying the feeling of Guy’s hand on his erection in his head over and over again. 

“You guys ruined my picture.” Kyle huffed, tucking his sketchbook into his bag.  
“I’m sure you’re still picturing it in your head, kid, you can probably finish it just on memory alone.” Guy grumbled, getting up and quickly heading over to the shower.

When he slammed the door, John sat up in the bed next to Kyle.

“What’s going on, what time is it?” He asked, voice rough and quiet with sleep.  
“Guy and Hal were having a cuddle, it’s still early though.”

John looked over at the clock and Hal found himself doing the same, both of them making eye contact and quickly starting to move.

“Eleven is early to you?” John asked, somewhat aghast as he moved over to the coffee maker and starting the pot.  
“Uh, yeah?”

Hal scoffed, knocking on the bathroom door to try and get Guy to hurry up.

“Christ, Kyle, we’ve been leaving places at eight AM. How have you survived?”

Kyle shrugged in response, standing up and moving to pack his things.

They moved quickly after that, each of them taking a quick shower. Hal had to will his erection down, something that he’d normally take care of but didn’t really have the time to. They quickly checked out of the motel and set off to drive after that, stopping for a quick, uneventful breakfast.

They had been on the road for four days after that, the days stretching into each other like the endless road, stopping only a few times when they couldn’t go any further or when they needed to eat. He discovered that Kyle didn’t have a license when they finally asked if he could take the next stretch of road, and he rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

“I lived in LA, driving there is murder.” And he cut himself off, mumbling something.  
“What was that?” Guy asked, cocking his head.

Kyle flushed, looking embarrassed. He looked down at his lap, picking at one of the rips in his jeans.

“I said that my mom drove me everywhere.” He mumbled, face turning an even brighter red.  
“Aww, you really are a little momma’s boy.” Guy cooed.

Hal chuckled, leaning back in the passenger seat and looking at Kyle.

“When we get to New York, I’m going to teach you how to drive.”

And that was the first time he had thought about staying in New York. Guy and John would go off to their homes, and Hal would stick around New York for at least a little while. The thought of staying in one place didn’t seem too bad, not being a drifter like he planned. Plus, it wasn’t like Kyle knew anyone in New York, so it would be better off for him to have Hal around as well. He could sleep on his couch for a few weeks, find some odd jobs to pick up here and there, and then start on the long road back.

Kyle broke his thoughts by laughing softly.

“Why would I need to drive in New York?”

And that was when the truck started to make some strange noises.

“Shit,” Hal hissed, which each passenger in the truck echoed as the pick-up shuddered and, eventually, stalled, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

He steered the pick-up over to the side of the road where it puttered to a stop. He got out of the truck and popped the hood. Nothing seemed out of place with the engine, there was no leak or anything, so he figured that the battery had run out of juice.

“We’re going to need to find someone to give us a jump.”

Hal stood out by the front of the car, waving his arms to try and get someone to stop for them. A few people honked at him but no one stopped, and he gave up after a long while, coming back around where John and Guy were leaning against the truck. Kyle was sitting in the grass, ripping up clumps of it.

“No luck?” Guy asked.  
“Nope.”

All three of them turned their eyes towards Kyle all at once. John was the first to speak, a wry smile on his face.

“He is the cutest out of all of us.”

Kyle's face flushed a bright scarlet and he looked away from them.

“No way, some pervert will probably snatch him up.” Guy said.

“Well you look like a linebacker and I'm a Black man in Missouri. So either Kyle gives it a go or we give up and camp out here.”

The sun had begun to set at that point, sinking low over the Western horizon where they had just come from, and they had almost unanimously decided to give up at the sight of it. They had enough supplies to make dinner, Hal’s camping stove, and the big bottle of bourbon that Kyle had begged Guy to buy during one bathroom break.

When Kyle pulled out a little radio out of his backpack, they argued over what to play but it was more good natured than anything. It was Kyle’s radio so, when some song that none of them knew came fuzzing in, they conceded to it with only minimal complaining.

It only took a few moments for the canned soup to heat up, Hal dished it out to everyone while Guy poured everyone some bourbon. 

There, sitting in the grass by the broken down pick-up that had become less his and more theirs, he learned that Guy had always wanted to buy a bar and that Kyle was a bigger fan of cartoons from Japan than he had originally let on, which led into John revealing that his mother hated having a television in the house.

“One day I came home from school and she had gotten rid of the thing!” He laughed, nearly choking on the bourbon at the memory, “I asked what I was supposed to do and she told me to read a book or play outside.”

Hal laughed, leaning forward.

“What did you do?”  
“I read every damn book in that house, cover to cover. It was winter when she got rid of it, way too cold to play outside.”

They all laughed at that, and Hal thought that John looked...happy. Truly and honestly happy. Hal slung his arm over John’s shoulder, and he felt truly happy himself in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

Eventually they started passing the bottle back and forth, forgoing the cups and drinking straight from the source. When Guy spoke, his speech was slurred, and he pointed a clumsy finger up towards the night sky.

“D’ya think there's something up there?” He asked.

“Of course there is.” John murmured, directing Guy’s hand to point towards the moon.

Guy fell silent for a moment, the only sound between them coming from Kyle’s little radio. He looked as if he were trying to formulate the words in his head, like they were caught in his throat.

“No. I mean, something up there for me. For...us.”

John shrugged, but quickly looked away. Hal scooted forward, sitting in front of them and reaching for the bottle.

“I think there is.” He said and had never felt more serious in his life.

That he could explore the stars one day, like one of those men who landed on the moon. Flying planes got him close but not close enough, never close enough. The stars twinkled above him and he thought that he had never seen so many in his life.

Guy passed him the bottle, and Hal took it from him. Maybe it was the drink but, as he took a long gulp of the bourbon, his eyes never left Guy’s. They stared at each other and Hal, maybe selfishly, started to wonder if there was something there. Something that they weren’t allowed to talk about, something that they had with John and Kyle as well. Something that just wasn’t in his head.

Maybe Kyle had been thinking about him, maybe John could feel it too, and maybe Guy had grabbed him because he wanted to grab _him_. 

He didn’t dwell on it, he just _couldn’t_ , passing the bottle off to Kyle and watching as he took greedy little sips from it. His throat worked around the liquid, face screwing up slightly, and he realized that he might truly be fucked. From the spot in the grass on the other side of Kyle, he could see John staring at him as well. Saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nothing.

And that was when he thought that they all might feel it too. Maybe it was selfish but he couldn’t help the burning need building up in the pit of his stomach.

When Hal was feeling warm enough from the bourbon, passed around from person to person, he laid back in the grass to watch the stars. He was drunk enough that his body felt slack and soft, but not sick. He was rooted to the ground underneath them, the grass damp under his hands. 

They had all gone silent, Guy nursing from the bottle before passing it to Hal. John was leaning up against Kyle’s side, also looking up at the stars. For having only known each other for a few days, they fell into a comfortable silence easily enough, listening to the radio that played between them. The music was a low hum, soft enough to fade into the background, and Hal started to realize that he was happy. Really, and truly happy for the first time since he had left Carol and Coast City behind.

Something had been brewing between the four of them throughout the days they had been travelling. It was too easy to be normal, like they had known each other their whole lives. He had gotten used to having them around, all of their personalities and the way they laughed. They bickered, sure, but the good times were more frequent. 

It wasn’t something that anyone talked about or that anyone had expected to happen. But, when Guy rolled over, face over Hal’s with that familiar smirk, it was a challenge that he was going to rise up to. It could’ve all gone wrong but he dragged Guy’s face down to his, and his tongue tasted like the bourbon they had all been drinking.

He was kissing a man. He could feel their slightly chapped lips sliding together, faces stubbled from skipping a day of shaving to hit the road earlier. It was undeniably male, and undeniable all together. They had been careening towards this from the first time they had met in that fast food joint somewhere near LA, and they had finally collided.

All Hal knew about this was that he wanted Guy closer. He wanted all of them closer, arching up into the kiss and into John’s hand as it slid over his arms and down his chest. When he broke the kiss, he turned his head and pulled Kyle into one as well. Kyle was softer than Guy, younger of course but also sweeter. Their lips moved more slowly together, and he wanted to hold Kyle close even as Guy’s mouth moved down to his neck.

The kiss with Kyle was brief as well, he broke it because he wanted to try John out as well. All three of them had entered his life so quickly and so violently, he needed to experience every single part of them before it was all gone. Before he was saying goodbye to each one of them, fading into his selfish past, the crawling need for closeness overshadowing his need to discover America. He could feel it burning in his chest, pushing closer to John as Guy and Kyle kissed over his shoulder. 

He heard Kyle moan, felt John’s erection under his own as he pushed his hips closer. Hal didn’t know how this was going to work, but he just knew that he needed it. A culmination of everything, resulting in his fingers grasping for the other pair to pull them closer. Hal dropped on last kiss on John’s mouth before tugging at Kyle’s pants.

John’s lips moved down his neck, closing on the sensitive skin and sucking softly just to elicit pants from Hal’s desperate mouth. His hands shook as he reached into Kyle’s underwear, feeling him tremble as well. Hal closed his fist around Kyle’s already hard cock, thrusting his hips into John’s at the sound of Kyle’s moan.

“Fuck, just like that, Jordan.” Guy hissed, kneeling to watch Hal’s hand move.

Hal shifted up, trembling lips falling open to take Kyle in his mouth, but Guy turned his head suddenly and kissed him yet again. Like it was something he needed, something they both needed. Guy kissed as rough as he looked, fingers scraping up against his scalp to bring him impossibly closer. He hand moved clumsily over Kyle’s cock and Guy wrapped a fist around his own to guide it over Kyle.

Hal broke the kiss to lick over the head of Kyle’s cock, and Guy gripped at John’s shirt to pull it over his head before pressing their mouths together. 

Despite the reputation Hal had in his hometown of being sleazy and promiscuous, of hitting the bars for hookups when he was off with Carol, this was a first for him. Being with three other people at once, three other _men_ at once. It wasn’t something he had ever thought about doing, although he supposed it wasn’t something he had ever dismissed outright. He never called himself anything but straight because he never thought that there was something between straight and gay.

He didn’t know the word for it but, as Kyle thrust up into his mouth, he figured that he must be whatever it was. 

He felt fingers thread into his hair, eyes casting up to see that it was Guy who was holding him by the hair. He gave Hal a filthy smirk, pushing his head further down. Kyle’s own hands were occupied by John, both of them working over his cock and muffling their moans into each other’s mouths. Over the roaring in his ears and his own wet mouth working over Kyle, he could hear that it was a filthy kiss.

“You like watching them, Jordan? They look good together. I wanna see Johnny work that pretty boy ass open and fuck him here in the grass.”

Hal cursed around his mouthful of cock, reaching down and gripping himself through his jeans. Guy continued to spout filthy words which only registered as sounds in the back of his brain, catching just a few words here and there.

“I bet he’s tight. Bet you’re tight too, ever have someone fuck you? We gonna be your first?”

He felt himself nod, and Guy cursed loudly, yanking him off of Kyle’s cock and pulling him up for another filthy kiss. His hand tightened in Hal’s hair, like he wanted to devour him. Everything faded away but the feeling of Guy and him pressed together, the feeling of Guy pulling his clothes off until he was completely naked in the cold night air.

Guy’s body was warm against his though, just like how it was that morning that was starting to feel far more intentional as Guy touched him. That rough, huge hand cupping his now bare cock, stroking him in rough, even strokes that made Hal gasp and moan. He thrust up into Guy’s hand until he was pulling back, making Hal whine softly.

He hadn’t even heard himself make that noise, Guy grinned and kissed him once more before pulling off his own clothes. He leaned in once he was fully naked, speaking lowly by Hal’s ear.

“Watch them. Look at how John takes Kyle’s cock in his mouth like it’s nothing. Wonder if he’s done it before?”

John had taken his spot, seeming content to have Kyle in his mouth. Hal watched as one of his fingers disappeared behind Kyle’s ass, pushing in and making Kyle gasp. It was almost too much, and Guy directed them back in so he could kiss Kyle, muffling those noises. Hal’s own mouth worked at Kyle’s throat before moving back to Guy’s, switching between them. 

“How are we going to do this?” Hal asked, sounding breathy.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have something in his ass, especially as Guy pulled down his boxers to reveal how big he was, huge and hard. But he remembered the press of it against his ass and thighs, and he thought that he might not be ready for it but he wanted it.

 _God_ , he wanted it. In a way he hadn’t wanted anything before, something he wasn’t even sure he wanted until it was presented to him.

Kyle let out a gasp at the sight of it and John made a muffled little noise as well, Guy looked smug at that.

“You guys really know how to boost a man’s ego.” Guy laughed and Hal found himself reaching for it on automatic.

Guy’s cock was thick and heavy in his hand, and brought his count up to two dicks he’s held other than his own. He realized that he still hadn’t touched John’s, but John seemed busy on Kyle and he wasn’t about to interrupt that. Instead, he gave Guy two long strokes from root to tip before pulling back. 

Before that point, he hadn’t thought about something going up his ass, but he was moving and opening the car door to bend himself over it. Hal braced himself for it, expecting Guy to just thrust all the way in like he had seen in those PSAs from health class back in high school about the dangers of homosexuality that he had only half paid attention to.

He thought those were bullshit back then but he felt Guy getting onto his knees behind him, felt him leaning in and swiping his tongue from Hal’s balls all the way up to his hole, and now he definitely thought they were full of shit because it felt absolutely incredible. He had never felt anything like that before in his entire life, Guy’s tongue was hot and wet as it circled him, and he was making noises like nothing he had ever made before.

“Fuck!” He cried out, fingernails scraping at the car’s carpeting as Guy started to fuck him on his tongue.

The noises he was making must’ve disturbed John and Kyle because, when he looked back, they were watching him with wide eyes and jerking each other off at the sight. Kyle was flushed, leaning back against John heavily, and John was licking at his puffed, used mouth, stroking Kyle harder.

Hal squirmed at the feeling of Guy’s tongue, quickly turning his attention back to the way it felt against him. He was panting and gasping, eyes rolling back as Guy slid a finger in beside his tongue, stretching him open. Before he knew it, there were two fingers inside of him, the slide made easy from how wet Guy had gotten him.

And then Guy was pulling back, Hal letting out another little whine and pushing back into nothing. But he was standing up, putting one hand on Hal’s shoulder to flip him over onto his back.

“I want to look at your pretty face when I fuck you, Jordan.” Guy said, groaning as he took in the sight of Hal’s flushed cheeks and straining erection.

He was sliding the head of his cock between his cheeks, rubbing it over his hole before starting to slide in slowly. Hal couldn’t help but feel nervous, tightening up slightly as Guy spread him open. He had never done anything like that before, never thought he would, but Guy rubbed his hip in reassuring, slow circles and he was looking up into his eyes. 

Hal relaxed after a little while and Guy was smiling at him, once against starting to push into him. It hurt a bit but Guy was pumping at his cock, and the burn was just adding to the pleasure after a little while.

And then Guy was moving, pulling out just a little bit to thrust in, giving a few experimental pushes of his hips to see if it was okay. Hal found himself nodding and then Guy was off, moving faster and faster until he was fucking into him at a pace that was almost too fast, a fact that had Hal moaning louder.

His world narrowed to the feeling of Guy’s cock filling him, the way it felt as he angled his hips in different ways until the head of it caught against a place that had Hal making desperate noises. Guy kept his aim at that spot, hand circling Hal’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts until he couldn’t hold off any longer. Guy came first, slamming into him with a ragged moan and cumming inside of him. One more stroke, and Hal was cumming as well, shooting off over his bare chest.

And then he was coming back to earth, head swimming from orgasm and the drink. He came back just in time to see Guy pushing John towards him as he stroked off Kyle. Hal was reaching for John with his shaking hands, stroking him once, twice until he was shooting off over Hal’s chest as well. He heard Kyle making some gasping noises, closer and closer until Guy was pushing him in to cum on Hal’s chest as well, fully messing him up.

He felt like a mess, leaking Guy’s cum while his chest was covered in a mix of it. He shot Guy a look, who grinned and approached with a hand towel and some water. He wiped Hal’s chest clean before moving down, wiping off his somewhat sore ass.

Guy lifted him up, moving him towards a blanket on the ground and covering him up, moving up behind him and holding him close. John moved next to him while Kyle took Guy’s other side. Sleep took Hal easily, sated from the drink and the sex, and he hoped that someone would come in the morning to jump the car.

Hal woke up, sore and a bit hungover, still naked. He was surprised that his first thought wasn’t to run for the hills, but he also wasn’t surprised because it had felt right when it was happening. It was something he had thought of for awhile, not just a drunken mistake. Maybe they had to have a few drinks in them while it happened but that wasn’t the only reason why they did it.

His eyes blinked open slowly and he realized that the reason he had woken up was because John had, getting up and pulling the kettle out of the truck. 

“You always make the coffee.” Hal murmured, sitting up and wincing slightly.

Beside him, Guy mumbled something and rolled over, pulling Kyle into his arms. 

They wouldn’t have much time to cuddle up as John made the coffee, Hal dressing himself as the sun started to rise higher and cars started to race down the highway. They were all dressed, drinking coffee when someone finally pulled over to the side of the road, smiling broadly at them.

“You boys run into some trouble?” He asked, hopping out of his car.  
“Yeah, the battery died. I’ve got some cables if you’ve got the time.” Hal said, setting his cup aside and standing up, trying not to limp as he moved over towards the man.

“Sure thing!”

The man kindly jumped their car for them, talking the whole while. He had driven back out to Kansas to see his parents and was on his way back to Metropolis where he lived and worked as a reporter. He wondered if the man was always that friendly or if there was something about the open road that just made some people nicer.

Maybe that was why he opened his life to Guy, John, and Kyle. Why he was so open to them, why he found himself growing attached to them. Maybe it was just the time in his life, standing on the edge of something completely new, or maybe all three of them were just special.

At the end of it, the man hopped out of his car and headed back over to where they stood. Hal reached out and shook his hand.

“Hey, thanks...uh, what did you say your name was? Anyway, I owe ya one.” He said and the man laughed, shaking his hand.  
“I didn’t, I’m Clark. And no you don’t, just pay it forward if you see someone in need.”

And then the man, Clark, was getting into his car and driving away with one last wave. 

The four of them packed their makeshift campsite away rather slowly, like they were hesitant to leave that place. That patch of grass on the highway where so much had changed, where they had so much to regret yet none of them did. At least, Hal thought that none of them did, not from the way they kept moving together, touching and laughing as they loaded the truck up.

Eventually, they had everything packed away, leaving nothing behind in that spot but the memories. Hal wondered if he would see that place on the way back and still be able to catch the imprints of their bodies, the way they had sounded as they laughed at the stories they shared, the way they had felt when they came together.

As they loaded up the stuff into the car, Hal was struck with the thought that he didn’t want to see that spot again. That he didn’t want to head back to Coast City, that he wanted them to stay together.

Yet they couldn’t, could they? Life would return to normal and Hal might make up with Carol or find someone new, get married, and leave this part out of the stories he told to the kids they had. The part where he fell harder for three men who he had known for just a few days than he had ever fallen for a woman he knew for most of his life. He wondered if it would just be a memory from his past, the feeling of grass under his bare feet, the place where he would refer to in his head as “ours” and never speak of again.

Guy patted him on the ass, making him jump, and asked if he wanted him to drive. Hal nodded, sliding into the passenger seat as Guy got behind the wheel and drove off, leaving their spot behind.

The question he wanted to ask, those simple words with so much feeling, got stuck in his throat, because he just couldn’t say them. He didn’t want to hear the response, the shutdown that let him know that this didn’t mean the same thing to the others as it did to him.

 _“Stay, please.”_ The question he couldn’t ask because he feared the answers he might get.

Instead, they drove away from that grassy spot, farther and farther until he couldn’t see it in the rearview mirror.

They didn’t talk about what had happened because there really wasn’t a need to. They still came together, casually touching and even kissing behind closed doors. He no longer had to masturbate by himself in the shower because they took care of each other in that way as well. It just wasn’t something they needed to talk about because it only changed things for the better. Even as Hal dreaded the end of it, it was still nice to keep up the temporary relationship they had struck up.

So they kept driving, stopping only for food and maybe to spend the night at a motel. One morning, close to the first real stop at their end of the trip, there was something that felt a bit different. A bit off. 

When John spoke, he spoke with a great amount of regret in his dark eyes, the fingers of his right hand reaching down to the ring finger of his left. There they were all sitting, like it was any other day on their trip, around three hundred miles out of Detroit according to the map Guy held open in his hand to tell Hal where to go next.

“Pull over.” He said.

Hal did, on reflex, used to listening to whatever John said because it almost always made sense. Of course, it hardly made sense now with them being somewhere in Illinois, about three hundred miles away from Detroit, but John rarely steered them wrong. He looked guilty though, a look that Hal hadn’t seen on his face as stopped the car on the side of the road, turning to look John in the eyes. It wasn’t a look he had seen on John’s face before, and that scared him in ways that he hadn’t felt throughout their entire trip.

“What’s wrong?” Kyle said, sounding just as horrified as Hal felt. 

Guy looked concerned as well, leaning in, huge hands over both sides of his seat. John hesitated before he got out of the car, and everyone followed suit. When he finally spoke, they were all leaning against the truck, facing him, and his voice was hoarse with his shame and what looked to be sadness. One of his fingers touched his wedding band, pulling it off and looking at it.

“There’s really no easy way to say this. My wife, Katrina…” He trailed off and Hal’s heart sunk into the pit of his stomach.

He felt stupid, like John was going to reveal that his wife was still alive and that they were still together. And that all of them had been falling for a happily married man who was going to go back home and leave them to stew in their regret. The look on his face wasn’t the look of a married man though, the anguish written all over his handsome features. 

When he spoke again, his voice was so quiet that Hal could hardly hear him.

“That wasn’t her name. Her name was Katma-Tui. She wasn’t…from Earth. There’s this sort of police force that patrols outer space, and she was one of them.”

No one spoke for a few moments, staring at John with wide eyes. It was a hard pill to swallow, what John had dropped on them, and Hal was just waiting for him to say that he was kidding or that he needed to go to the hospital. Anything to make sense of what he had just said. It was Guy who finally spoke, sounding both completely confused and entirely unbelieving.

“No. No way, there’s no way that’s real.”

“Green Lantern. That’s what she was. She wore a green ring that could make these...constructs. Just from her mind. I wish I could show you all, it was...incredible what she could do.”

Immediately, Hal felt a sense of longing. Like he knew that was what he was supposed to be doing, with no way to be able to do it. The ultimate escape he had been hoping for and it would never come, he felt cursed to have to live on Earth when the stars were closer than he ever thought possible. Somehow, he felt more hope than despair, like he could get his ring one day.

Maybe it was the only ring he could ever see himself wearing. It was this desire that had him believing what John was saying, where Kyle and Guy didn’t seem to believe him at all. That was, until he reached into his wallet and pulled out a folded up picture. There he was, smiling and standing next to a magenta skinned woman who was wearing something an impossible green color. It reflected in his eyes and his smile, everything in the picture radiated the joy and love they must’ve felt for each other.

“She was Korugarian. That’s a planet from somewhere else in the universe. She was the strongest woman I think I’ll ever get to meet.”

He looked at them again, eyes deathly serious.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be over her but...you all have made me happier than I’ve been since she passed. I just...I just thought I’d tell you that.” He finished.

Hal found himself nodding, tearing his eyes away from the picture to look at John. If he could, he’d kiss him, but they were standing on a busy highway. Instead, he reached over and squeezed his hand, trying to say everything he wanted to say but couldn’t.

John smiled at him, getting into the driver’s side. Hal got in passenger’s side, looking over at John and once again grabbing for his hand.

“You all have made me happy as well.” He said, looking back at Kyle and Guy as well.

Maybe it was crazy, but it just felt right to say. All of this was crazy anyway, some force bringing them together in the universe to be together. Like it was fated or something close to that, or maybe it wasn’t fated. Maybe it was just sheer, honest luck of the universe.

Either way, there was a spark that told him that maybe, _maybe_ , they would stay together.

Especially as John drove past the exit that signaled to head in the direction of Detroit, shrugging in a non committed manner when they all turned their eyes onto him. His hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel, like he was fighting the urge to turn back. It would’ve been the sensible, albeit illegal, solution but John was done being sensible.

“I’ve always wanted to see New York.” He said, and that was that.

Detroit passed them by without another word, and they were relatively silent all the way to Pittsburgh where they stopped. What could you say to the men who you had fucked all at once, or to the man who had revealed both the existence of aliens and that there was an alien police force protecting the stars above? Especially as Hal slowly started to realize that there was only one thing he wanted more in his life than to be chosen as one of those Green Lanterns and that was to stay with the three of them.

It had only been a bit longer than a week, but he knew enough about them all that he knew all of his travelling companions felt the same way, about being one of those Green Lanterns and about being together. He had seen it in John’s eyes when he had told them about it, that he was jealous of the wife he had loved so dearly, but that he was ready to try loving others as well.

Maybe they couldn’t be Green Lanterns, but maybe they could be together and maybe that was good enough.

Kyle was the one who broke the silence between all of them, asking that they stop soon so they could have lunch and use the bathroom. Once he broke that barrier, conversation became more frequent but not as frequent as it had before.

They were all scared. That was it, this wasn’t territory that any of them had ever tread before. Society wasn’t exactly kind to men who were falling for each other, nevermind four who shared the same feelings. Hal knew he had fallen for each one of them, Guy’s bravado and the way his grin was easy, John’s quiet determination and genuine laugh, and the way Kyle looked when he was sketching a picture of one of them and every one of the boiling emotions under his skin. 

It was something shocking to him. Again, he found himself wondering if staying in Coast City would’ve been easier. Carol and the inevitability of marriage, children, grandchildren. A steady job, a hospital bed surrounded by loved ones. But stability never appealed to him and he had to admit that the idea of the three people he had shared every single moment of the last week with was far more exciting.

That’s what he wanted, overall. Excitement and the rush of the open road, and Hal knew they all wanted it too. That was why John had chosen to drive past Detroit, why Guy was hesitant to acknowledge that their journey was coming to an end when they reached Baltimore. Why he would answer Kyle’s teasing questions about whether or not he’d miss them, or if he’d write to them.

He knew they felt it too, but he just couldn’t ask them. Even as they gave each other more casual touches, even casual kisses. Hal knew what they all looked like when they laughed, cried, even came. He was starting to find it hard to picture life without any one of them and he realized that he learned this from the first moment he had met Guy in Los Angeles, picked him up at that fast food joint where they shared an order of fries. Their fingers brushed together and Hal wondered if that was when he first realized he wanted to share a life with Guy, if the beers they split with John was when he knew about him, if the last pancake he gave to Kyle was an offering of trust and love.

He was done with maybe. With putting off engagement past the fifth break-up. If he could, if it wouldn’t get him killed, if it were legal, he’d marry every one of them tomorrow. But he could settle for just being with them. 

It was why, when they finally reached Baltimore and Guy got out of the car, he paused before getting right back into it. Buckling up, he gave them all a blinding smile.

“What was it Johnny said? Yeah, I’m with him on that, I’ve always wanted to see New York too.”

They couldn’t do this. They had to return to their lives, this felt crazy and impossible. But Hal couldn’t stop the broad smile from spreading over his face. He threw his truck into drive, speeding off and getting back onto the highway.

A week ago, he had thought that the only thing he needed was the open road. That it would be the only thing that could ever make him happy, just himself and his truck and no one else. That he would blow from town to town without a care in the world. 

But that wasn’t what he needed, not anymore. What he needed was in the car with him, the men he had met. Maybe he’d always feel like they were destined for something more, something that John had just clued them into, but the warmth that surrounded him felt pretty damn close.

It could only be Kyle who could verbalize that thought. Kyle, who wore his heart on his sleeve and never compromised on his feelings. 

“I’m glad that you’re coming with me to New York. I’d...really miss all of you. And I really like you all, maybe I shouldn’t but I do. And I know you all feel it too.”

None of them could argue with that, and, from the rear view mirror, Hal could see John reach over and ruffle Kyle’s hair.

“If I could, I’d kiss you right now, kid.” Guy said, and it was the first time they had acknowledged what was happening between them.

It made Hal feel good, happy, everything at once, and he chuckled.

“I would too but, I mean, it’s weird that you’ve touched his dick and you’re still calling him a kid.” Hal said.

John laughed, his real, genuine laugh. It was a sound that had Hal’s heart skipping beats from the first time he heard it.

“Yeah, that’s really weird, Guy.”

Kyle flushed bright red, but he too laughed. Eventually, all four of them were laughing to the point where Hal worried that he might have to pull over.

“God,” Guy wheezed through his laughter, “You guys are idiots. My idiots.”  
“You’re one to talk!” Kyle interjected, which made them all laugh even harder.

Hal did end up having to pull over at a rest stop, and Guy took that as his opportunity to lean in over the center seat, pressing a kiss to Hal’s lips. It was chaste and brief, but it still made Hal gasp and flush. He wanted more but they still had a little ways to go to get to New York.

“Next time we stop, you two are next.” Guy said over the back seat, smirking at them.

He made good on that promise, somewhere right outside New York City where the skyline started to bleed in, started to overtake his vision. As he watched Guy steal kisses from both of them, Hal realized that he hadn’t felt this tired in a very long time, but maybe he hadn’t been happier about it in a long time either. 

Hal looked at them and smiled, reaching into his pockets for change as he spotted a payphone on the side of the gas station. He dropped in a few coins and dialed that number that he knew so well.

A familiar voice came crackling in through the line and he realized that this was his last chance to go back to the familiar, to turn around. But...he didn’t want to. Not when he looked over and saw the three of them talking and laughing together. A smile crossed his face as he spoke.

“Carol? It’s me. You can keep the house and anything in it, I think I’m going to be staying in New York.”

He half expected her to tell him that she wouldn’t want him back or to just hang up on him, but she let out a soft little sigh. He could see her, maybe she was in the kitchen or maybe she was sitting on the couch they used to share, twirling the phone line around her fingers.

Carol was beautiful in his mind, radiant even, and she was everything he didn’t want anymore. 

“Is that really what you want?” She asked him, honest as always.

He looked back over at the three of them while they waited for him, Guy yelling at him to hurry up. And he smiled, turning his eyes back to the phone. It was the easiest decision he ever had to make.

“Yeah, it really is. Good bye, Carol.”  
“Good bye, Hal.” She said, almost sounding amused.

And then he was getting back into the car, behind the wheel for the last leg of their drive.

It was after the four of them reached New York, reached the apartment that Kyle had rented from an old newspaper he had found in a diner back in LA which was miraculously still available, that Hal recalled a moment back in the truck. Somewhere in the middle of the country when they had just started to know each other, he thought about the radio switching stations between him and Kyle, fuzzing out of the generic rock song into some synth pop that Kyle seemed to perk up at.

Hal had heard the song before, enough that, when Kyle started to sing along, he joined him. And then Guy joined them, and then John joined them, and they were all singing this one song by a Swedish pop band that Hal hadn’t even known he knew all the words to until he was following the joy on Kyle’s face. 

It was easy, it was lucky, it was _theirs_. 

As he dropped the one bag of things he owned in the entire world on the floor of the empty apartment, Kyle looking out the window with John and Guy behind them, New York rushed on beneath them. Hal thought that it wouldn’t be easy, it would never be easy, but it was something he could build. Something they _would_ build.

For himself, for the men he had managed to find in the lowest point of his life, turning it to the high point of his life. Hal joined Kyle by the window, and John and Guy quickly joined them, crowding in close.

“Never thought I’d live in New York.” Guy said, always the one to break the silence, and Kyle laughed.

“Never thought I’d leave LA.” He murmured, sounding almost a bit wistful.

Maybe it was crazy but, crowded around that small window, Hal thought that he felt home for the first time in his entire life.

And he realized that he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! The song at the end was always "Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA in my head by the way, it just felt right.
> 
> Now for some links! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) for me, and only love for the wonderful artists! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Main Blog. ](http://deadantmen.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ DCU Bang Dreamwidth, where you can read some of the other pieces posted! ](https://dcu-bang.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Vertigod's Art ](https://vertigod.tumblr.com/post/179983867936/i-did-a-bang-art-for-this-great-fic-which-you)  
> [ Airdanteine's art ](https://airsart.tumblr.com/post/179981369866/art-for-oliviathecfs-fic-the-answers-ill-never)
> 
>  
> 
> And, once again, thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
